The present disclosure relates generally to computers and, more specifically, to the aggregation of web interactions for personalized usage.
There are currently more than two billion Internet users in the world. Web browsing and searching has become one of the most important ways for people to gain information. Existing web browsers provide a variety of different tracking features such as bookmarks, favorites, and uniform resource locator (URL) history management tools to remember the URLs that a user has accessed.